Halfmoon Spectacles
by dark.galahad
Summary: After Sirius sees Harry used as bait he steels him and his friends away to America finally coming to live in the small town of Forks, Washington.  Set after book 4 of Harry potter & At the same time as Twilight
1. Chapter 1: New Arrivals

**Chapter 1:**

**New Arrivals & What they looked like**

_Bella Swan_

People from all over forks watched as three large cars moved through town. By this stage everyone already knew everything they could about the people inside the cars but it didn't stop them from hanging out windows as the cars drove through the rain. First in the line was a grey mini-van which unsurprisingly had only single man in the whole car the others, all teenagers, had managed to cram themselves into the two remaining cars one a long black sports car and the other a green 4 wheel drive.

The three cars wove their way through the streets of the small town until they arrived at a large two story house in the middle of town. The wind bashed against the cars as the stopped outside and dashed from what ever car the were in to the back of the mini-van to pick up their bags and then hurry into the house. Inside the house was dark but none of them minded the darkness. They moved through the dark house to the kitchen and fell around the table.

I couldn't help but watch from my window. These kids were going to be the next big thing at school & I lived just down the road from them. They were part of some long term cultural exchange set up by the American and British government. I hadn't heard anything about it but then with my own resent move I hadn't really been paying attention to the newspapers and anyway the newspapers in this rain drenched misery talked about was the local football, issues with the native reserve and the newest happenings in Fort Angela. It wasn't exactly world class journalism.

Of course the newspaper had managed to get a hold, from the school files, the names of the kids. Apparently there were seven kids and their teacher. The teacher Cyrus Black was obviously the guy in the Mini-van. He was hot for an old guy. He was 30 something, with short black hair and a streak of white down the middle which gave him that wizen look. He also had a goatee clipped short and neat. Behind the mini-van was the dark sports car. The front seat of that was Drake Malloy. He was easy to pick from his short blond hair which sat messily on the top of his head. It was obvious that he was stinking rich and not just because he wore a waist-coat over his T-shirt which matched his pants but also because he was the worst about getting wet having a large black umbrella completely extended before exiting the car and stepping carefully to avoid wetting his pointed black shoes.

Along with Drake in the black car was a blonde girl and a red head girl about the same age. Bella guessed they were Laura Malloy Drake's younger sister & Jenny Wesley. Both of them were in the year below her and the rest of the kids from England. Behind that car was the four wheeler. A tall girl with brown frizzy hair stepped out of the car. She was obviously Hermione Grange. The third and last rich. She wore a pant suit which made her look like she was old enough to be in college even though she was my age and would be going into Sophomore year. As well as her there were three boys. Aaron Wesley was the tall ginger who got out of the passenger seat and put his arm around Hermione. It was obviously the two were a couple. He was tall and muscular, a perfect jock she could understand why they were going out. From the back seats jumped a short black haired boy with thin glasses lodge on his nose and too-large black hoodie pulled up over his head. It was obvious that this boy was Harrison Black. The rebellious adopted son of their teacher. He slouched off into the house slowly followed by the final boy, Nigel Long. He was average in everything. Average height, average build, average completion, brown hair, brown eyes.

After they were all inside I called Jess to give her the details. She screamed so loudly down the phone that my dad came to check that everything was alright. Of course this worked out amazingly for me as he also offered me a spot on the welcoming committee the following which currently consisted of himself and Mr Greene the headmaster. I quickly agreed and then told Jess who refused to talk to me until I promised to tell her all the details as soon as I got back or even better while I was there. I refused to sneak off into their toilet to make a phone call to her but she agreed that if she came over after I got back would still mean that she was the second (well third if you included Mr. Greene but nobody ever did) at school who knew anything about what the new guys were like and might even get to catch a glimpse of the "hot British kids" as she called them.

An hour later after I ranked the boys in order of sexiness and we had worked out what I was doing the following day we finished the conversation. After the phone went dead I thought about calling other people, Mike, Angela, Tyler but decided like bed meant the next day & my trip to visit the new kids would be quicker. After texting a quick message to mike telling him about tomorrow I changed into my pyjamas and slipped into bed hoping that sleep would take me quickly.

ᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥ

_Harrison Black_

Harry had half expected that they would never stop running. He didn't think they'd be able to settle down ever since they'd portkeyed away from the Hogwarts Express but Hermione had managed away as always. Draco, [i]"no Drake"[/i] he reminded himself to use their new names, was actually a real help and help quell Ron's doubt about the blond boy who now sat over the other side of the room to him. The four boys had been moved into two smaller rooms and the three girls had been squashed into the room at the end of the hall. Nigel and Ronny refused to spend any more time living in the same room as Drake so Harry had agreed to take the room with him.

"So P... Harrison, what do you think of this place" Drake asked from the bed on the opposite side of the room. He had already transfigured the bad clothes to be black and green silk apparently like his set in the Slytherin common room, like he had at every motel that they had stayed in over the half year.

"Wet, but then that's one of the reasons Laura chose it" Harrison replied "Who'd check in this little town"

"Yeah lets just hope that your adoptive father's confudus charm holds" Drake said back which Harry couldn't help but smile at. Down stairs was his godfather, the last piece of family that actually cared about him. Cared enough to pull him away from his evil aunt and uncle and even saw Dumbledore for the criminally negligent man he was.

Harry thought back to the moment that he had burst into the compartment on the train calling Dumbledore a wizen old fool and offering him the change to run away. Neville screamed, Ron looked shocked and horrified at what he was saying about Dumbledore, Luna had smiled saying "you look just like Sirius Black", & Draco who had burst in a few minutes earlier sobbing because he didn't wand to be a death eater quickly jumped at the chance.

"Drake" Harry said after a few minutes of silently remembering

"Yeah" came a respond from the blond's bed

"Tomorrows the big one."

"Yeah it is" Drake responded a smile easily heard in his voice.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcoming Committee

**Chapter 2**

**Welcoming Committee & The Right to Bear Charms**

_Harrison Black_

Harry pulled himself out of bed and after finding his new glasses and waiting for to Jenny finally finished doing what ever it was she did in the bathroom managed to have a hot shower. He wandered back into his room in his towel to find Drake rubbing the sleep from his eye. The blonde froze as Harry entered the room then spluttered something about toilet and quickly left. Harry chuckled lightly to himself. Ever since the two boys started sharing rooms in Motels and the like Harry had found Draco's awkwardness around the male body & had made a game out of embarrassing the blond boy. He quickly changed into his outfit for today including a red t-shirt blue jeans and a grey hoodie. By the time he left the room he looked every part the rebellious teen.

He wandered down stairs to find Jenny & Ron fighting over slice of bacon, Cyrus reading a newspaper and Hermione reading a book.

"Morning dad" he said smiling brightly. Cyrus looked up over his newspaper and smiled at Harry. Harry knew that Cyrus loved hearing Harry say that as much as Harry liked saying it.

"Harry" Ronny said looking up and not noticing as Jenny stole the bacon off his plate. "How was the night with blondie?"

"You know he's actually been a big help through all of this Aaron" Harry said remembering to use his new name.

"Yeah but he's still a snake. But I guess he can't snore as badly as Nev... Nigel" said Ron. His mistake caused a ripple of tension around the room. But as soon as Laura walked into the room they

all calmed so not to cause her alarm.

"So what's for breakfast?" asked the blonde girl.

"I was about to make french toast, do you want some" Harrison asked looking at the girl who was wearing a white T-shirt and Jean skirt with grey leggings on underneath. For the first time ever Harry thought that the girl looked normal. Hermione looked up from her book to see what Laura had decided to wear.

"Oh wow Laura you look... great" she said catching her self just before she said normal. Laura smiled her wispy smile and said "Thank you Hermione, Jenny helped me pick out clothing".

Out of everyone Laura had managed the name change the best. She hadn't slipped up once since the new names were decided. All of them were decided to sound like the old ones so if any of them did slip up they could just bluff their way into making people think they had miss heard what they said. Nigel was the next one down wearing a red hoodie with Cambridge university written across it. Harry made him a few slices of french toast as well. Last down was Drake who came down a good half an hour after everyone else and had obviously been spending all his time making sure his stylishly dishevelled look was just right before descending.

If there was one thing that Harry had learned about the blond boy was that he spent more time then anyone, even the other girls, getting ready. Just as he was about to sit down to eat there was a knock on the door. There was a quick look around everyone looking tense as they tried to work out how somebody could have found them already. Cyrus pulled his wand out from his pocket, as did Hermione and Drake the only two who had thought to keep their wands on them, and moved towards the door.

Cyrus looked through the peep hole and sighed a sigh of relief. He turned back to the others gesturing for them to put away their wands as he stated. "Its all good, police chief, headmaster & school girl" said the man before moving to open the door. In the doorway stood a man around the same age as Cyrus with curly brown hair and a big moustache dressed in a police uniform. Next to him stood a man slightly older with a heavily residing hairline & a drab grey suit on and a girl with wispy brown hair. The girl would have been about Harrison's which meant that she was here to scope out what the new kids were like.

"Sorry officer is there a problem" asked Cyrus causing the other man to chuck and shake his head.

"Not at all Mr. Black" He replied "Just a group this size we thought that we should actually bring out a welcoming committee sorry its not much but this way we don't have the entire town round. My Names Charlie by the way Charlie Swan" he added holding out his hand to Cyrus who took it.

"Cyrus Black but you already know that Chief" he said "Come in" he added stepping away the door and gesturing to the sitting room.

"Thank you this is Mr. Howard Greene the Headmaster of Forks High & Bella Swan my daughter"

"Please to meet you all" Cyrus responded taking Mr. Green and shaking it and then saying to Bella "I 'spose you want to the kids, they're through there in the kitchen" he added gesturing to the door way.

Bellas strode through the doorway a few seconds after Harry had stepped away, having been listening the entire time. "Hi I'm Bella Swan" said the girl as she rounded the corner. "Oooo is that French toast nice." she said walking into the room.

"Um... yeah I made it I'm Har..." Harry started but was cut off by Bella

"Harrison Black, I know. And you're Drake Malloy, Nigel Long, Laura Malloy, Jenny Welsey, Aaron Wesley, and Hermione Grange. Everyone knows your names"

"That's kinda creepy" Drake said from his spot on the breakfast bar nibbling at Nigel's forgotten toast.

"That's a cool accent, but please your like the biggest news we've had here since Richard King was on Idol." Bella responded. "So... what's England like?"

"I never thought I'd say this about anywhere but drier then here" Hermione said. Bella chuckled

"You say that but tomorrow after this sort of rain next week will be all sun" Bella said looking between the kids.

"Good" Aaron said "I hate the rain"

"So any of you going for the team?" she said turning to look at Ronny "Big boy like you might do well there" she added earning her a glare from Hermione.

"Really me?" asked Ron "what do you think" he asked looking at Hermione

"I don't know if I'd be willing to share you with an entire team" she said smiling at her boyfriend before returning to glare at Bella

"Gross 'Mione, that's my brother" Jenny cut in.

"Your lucky I didn't suggest he goes on the team for the tight pants" Hermione added.

"Okay now I'm with Jen, TMI Hermione" Harry said causing the rest of the room to burst into giggles and finally broke Hermione's glare at the American.

"So how long have you lived here" Laura asked

"A few years now" Bella said "Born here then when mom and dad spilt up I lived with mom for the next few years but halfway through middle school after moving around ever few months for mom's work mom decided that some stability would be better for me. So No I live with Charlie. It still seems like yesterday I moved here sometimes"

"Do you miss the travel" asked Jenny from where she sat

"You kidding, I never got to make friends or anything like that. Jess & Angela were the first close friends I got."

"Sounds lonely" Nigel said from in the corner

"It was but I'm all good now. Anyway you guys are the interesting thing. So apart from Ronny & Hermione any one else hooked up." asked Bella

At this question Nigel blushed a bright pink glancing at Laura, as did Ron but he quickly covered it by slipping into the seat next to Hermione and Jenny looked longingly at Harrison.

"Nope. The rest of us are single as well as an apple." Harrison responded ignoring the rest of the people in the room.

"Why is an apple single?" Bella asked

"Cause its not a pear" Harrison replied giggling at his own joke which Bella laughed at as well.

"That is so lame" she said through her giggles. This time it was Jenny's turn to glare at Bella

"Yeah he's like that" Drake said rolling his eyes.

"Why you interested in someone" Jenny asked through gritted teeth

"Me... No I've got a boyfriend, Spartan Vice-Captain, and he's only sophomore. His Names Mike" Bella said smiling at the red-haired girl.

Cyrus suddenly poked his head through the door. "Bella your fathers leaving" he said smiling at the girl.

"So soon, damn, well that looks like me off, See you guys at school tomorrow" she said sliding out of her seat. She got various responses as she left and after a the door clicked everyone relaxed. Cyrus pointed to Hermione & Drake.

"Take a look around, I want to get started on class as soon as possible but if anyone's around I don't want them seeing this" He said "Rest of you get your wands and meet me in the front room."

Everyone ran up stairs apart from Drake & Hermione who checked the two bathrooms, the cupboards and the study. Harry did a quick sweep of upstairs before he came down as well making him the last one down. Hermione sat up the front showing the rest of them a quick spell. Having left Hogwarts left them out of loop as far as magic went so they desided that they would teach each other the important classes. They had worked out that Hermione would teach everyone else Charms, Harry would teach Defence Against the Dark Arts, Drake would teach Potions, that was it even desipte of Hermione complaining that nobody would learn ancient runes or arithmancy. Finally after much persuasion Hermione convinced Cyrus to teach transfiguration which was his strong point.

Drake & Harry hadn't even started working on any ideas about what they would teach but as soon as they found out that there was no trace on magic in America, something about the American Magical Alliances right to bare charms laws, Hermione had started working out a timetable and class schedule. "The _Silencio _Charm is a spell which renders any object mute. Used on things like clocks or alarms to quieten them it can also be used clothes to remove the sound of movement or on people or animals to turn them temporarily mute." Hermione explained very clinically. She demonstrated on a pair of walking teeth that she transfigured from a salt-shaker.

The group of kids then spent the next half an hour learning how to silence a pair of teeth. Ron turned to Harry halfway through the class and whispered "This charm will be useful, no more putting up with Nigel's snoring." The two boys laughed and for a moment they could almost forget that they were on the run with a convicted criminal in a place the were unfamiliar with.


	3. Chapter 3: First Day

_((A.N. sorry I just thought that I should mention that this story will end up as a slash story though that doesn't really start until next chapter))_

**Chapter 3**

**First Day & how they fit in**

_**Harrison Black**_

Bella's weather forecast had been spot on. Of the night the wind changed and it was sunny and warm coming into the new day. It the sun glistened off the still wet grass outside and shot long beams through the window of Harry & Drake's room causing Harry to actually look forward to school. He had been on the run so long it would be nice to actually have a routine and something almost normal to do. He quickly showered and dressed and made his way down stairs. The eight of them ate breakfast relatively quietly, Ronny always made noise and Jenny had her i-pod in probebly bursting her ear drums with the noise it was making. After breakfast and a quick re-cap of the ground rules they all piled into the three cars and drove off towards the school.

The school was squat red brick building with a big red door. It looked like any ordinary school in any part of the US. They had passed hundreds just like it as they travelled across the country. The three cars pulled up into three spots next to each other and people looked at them as the walked from the cars. Harry knew that it was mainly due to them being new and with an unknown background but it caused Harry's skin to craw with the posiblilty that somebody was going to attack them. His hand reached into his pocked touching the tip of his wand where it hid in his pants.

They made their way to the office without any trouble and Harry managed to relax a little while he sat filling out some form. Behind the counter sat an large red-haired woman who looked over the children scowling as if it meant more work for her. Which was ridiculous any work had already been done by Hermione and Cyrus on the books they were just regular transfer students from Stonewall high in England. Cyrus quickly filled out their enrolment form and gave the woman a devilish smile which caused her to blush as she handed the kids their map & class secdual

"Home room room 5 and then English, anyone?" Harry said looking around the room. It turned out that Nigel & Drake also had English but Hermione & Ron both had Spanish.

"looks like you three are lucky enough to be my first class" Cyrus said looking over his own class schedule.

"You'll be fine dad" he said as they moved off towards class

"Its just Remus was always the teacher" said the older man to his son. "I was the troublemaker"

"Just do what you and Hermione worked out it'll be fine" Harry said walking towards his home-room. "Anyway you got all of home room to work it out"

The three boys walked through the corridors looking for their room. By the time they found it the teacher was already in front of the class. He was a tall, overweight, bald, African American with a deep raspy voice. In the seats Bella sat next to another girl with curly brown hair. Judging from the fact that she wore almost the same outfit as Bella but in different colours Harry guessed that she was one of Bella's friends. Harry looked at his friends but before they could say anything the teacher noticed them, looked at his list and then walked over to them.

"You must be Harrison" he said to Drake who had managed to make his way to the middle of the group. Bella & Jess covered a snigger but the three boys just shook their head.

"No Professor I'm Drake, Harrison, Nigel" the blond corrected nodding his head towards the other two as he said their names. A few kids giggled at that for some reason which Harry didn't really understand.

"Oh of course, well why don't you all say something about yourself" said the teacher who still hadn't offered them a name.  
>"What more is there to say. You know our names and that were British" Harrison said moving the desks but before he could make it the teacher stopped him with another question.<p>

"What school are you from?" asked the teacher

"St. Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys" Harrison shot back. It wasn't their cover school, but he couldn't help but smirking at the teacher's reaction. Drake & Nigel both opened and closed their mouths like some kind of fish but quickly covered following Harry towards the desks. What they didn't know is that he had been saying that was where he had been going since he started school with them.

The teacher didn't know how to react to that answer and stuttered long enough for the three kids to sit down. Lucky for him a noise over the loudspeaker caused them him to regain his position."Okay well I guess its time for the pledge" said the teacher turning to the flag that hang above the board. The rest of the class stood up and started the pledge of allegiance. Harry looked from Bella, who had managed get the only three empty seats in the class next to her, to Drake & then Nigel and then the three foreigners burst out laughing. The teacher glared at them and they managed to contain themselves by the time the pledge was over.

"What was with the laughing" asked Bella as she sat down.

"You actually do that pledge everyday... I thought that was only in the movies" Harry replied.

"No its very real." she said "You aren't making friends with the teachers. I like it"

Harry just leaned back on his chair and pulled his hood up. Part of him liked the fact that he wasn't being a teachers pet here, it meant he was going to trust the teachers more but he was drawing attention to himself & the others and that wasn't necessarily a good thing. Across him Drake, Bella & her friends Jess talked while Nigel blushed bright pink.

Cyrus' class went fine starting us on the Shakespeare play Twelfth Night. Harry hand managed to get into the seat next to Drake before Nigel who was left to sit next to Jess. Nigel & Drake had found these studies more difficult then they were used two. Both of them had come from wizarding families so to an extent Hogwarts had been easy for them, even if Nigel's nerves had caused him to fail at most spells he tried. But neither of them had ever studied in a muggle school because of their pure blood ancestry. Drake had managed to pick thinks up quickly as they brought themselves up to speed with the subjects but Nigel was still behind. He hadn't been able to put together consepts and so struggled in class. Harry could see that as they all came together in the cafeteria, Aaron, Jenny & Nigel were all finding classes difficult being so different from what they were used to.

Hermione & Aaron had been already in the Cafeteria when Harry, Jess, Bella & Drake wandered in. Next to Hermione sat a girl with light brown hair and large red glasses while sitting opposite Ronny in heated conversation with him was a boy with blond spiked hair and an obviously muscular frame underneath his letterman jacket.

"Mikey I see you found the" Bella said squealing slightly as she spoke causing the two boys with her to flinch. She threw herself into the boy's arms.

"Um.. Yeah I did" he said obviously having not heard her approaching "So that's the basics of football" Mike finished

"Oh Harrison, Drake this is Angela Weber" Hermione said "She was in my History class"

The girl smiled and waved at them but stopped with she saw Bella & Jess giving her glares. Which Harry could read as saying "How dare you make friends with the British kids, They're going to be popular like us not nerds like you". Harry shook his head and smiled at the girl. Suddenley the table was full almost full, Nigel came from whatever class he had & A dark skinned boy named Tyler appeared to talk to Mike about football.

"I'll never get used to 'American' school" Jenny said as she slid into the seat opposite Hermione. Causing her to get glares from Jess & Bella as well apparently not wanting to be seen with a freshmen even if they were mysterious British freshmen

"So what's with the empty table" Laura added following her into her seat. All of the Forks residence chuckled nervously and looking around to make sure nobody heard them.

"That's the Cullen's table" hissed Jess

"Yeah their almost as weird as you guys. Five of them all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife" Mike joked.

"They say she can't have kids" Jess added

"They keep to themselves" Tyler said

"And their all together" Bella threw in. "You know like in relationships"

"But when ever its sunny they go 'camping'" Mike said throwing in the speech marks in the air as if camping wasn't what they were doing.

"You said their were five of them?" Drake asked

"Yeah Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale & Jasper Hale are all seniors" Tyler said

"Jasper and Rosalie are Twins" Mike said as clarification

"Emmett & Rosalie are together" Jess added

"Then Alice Cullen is a Junior" Tyler contiued

"She's with Jasper" Bella added this time

"And then theirs Edward" Tyler finished which caused Jess and Bella both to sigh

"I take it he's single" Hermione concluded

"He's a dick but oh so dreamy" Jess said

"Yeah I asked him out when I first came here" Bella said

"But he shrugged her off, done it to every girl even a couple of guys who thought they might have a chance" Jess said smirking at the memory of Bella getting blown off. Harry couldn't help but agree that it would have been worth seeing that.

"You'll see them when they come back from their 'camping'" Mike finished getting annoyed at where the conversation was going. "Anyway who goes camping without any tents or sleeping bags or anything"

"Mike's family owns the sporting goods shop in town" Angela explained causing a new glare from Bella who had obviously been about to share that piece of information.

"Maybe they by online" Hermione suggested which cause Mike to huff

"Jenny" Called a voice from across the caffeteria and all the british kids looked across at the voice. A blonde girl stood across at a group girls from Freshman year at a table.

"Excuse me" Jennifer said standing up with her tray and walking across to the other girl, Laura following her.

"So with them gone, what do people say about ditching last class Wednesday and heading down to La Push?" Mike threw in smiling at the British kids

"Due reckon it'll still be sunny because that place is crap if its raining" Jess said

"According to TV it should be sunny till Friday" Mike said looking round.

"Sounds like fun" Harry said

"Harry you can't skip class" Hermione said jumping on his plan

"Come on Hermione its just gym"

"Oh cool I got that last a well" Mike said holding out his hand in a fist which harry looked at oddly.

"Don't you guys have fist bumping in England?" asked Tyler shocked after seeing Harry's face

"Um... I guess not" Harry said holding out his own fist which Mike punched.

"Anyway Bells you think you could talk to your friends and make sure we can get down there?" Tyler asked

"Yeah I'll talk to Jacob he's infatuated with me he'll do what ever I say" she added smiling at the others.

The rest of the day went by the same as it had in the morning. The only high light was gym up last as it turned out. They were playing vollyball. Ron, Harrry & Mike were on one team along with another three people while Drake and Jess were put with four others on the other team. Both Harry found that though the rules to the game were new to him his seeker reflex's made the basic premise of keeping the ball off the ground relatively easy.


	4. Chapter 4: La'Push

**(A/N:** okay for those of you wondering about the characters... here is the wizards in the story so far

Harrison Black = Harry Potter

Cyrus Black = Sirius Black

Hermione Grange = Hermione Granger (I couldn't find a name similar to Hermione)

Aaron Wesley = Ron Weasley

Jenny Wesley = Ginny Weasley

Drake Malloy = Draco Malfoy

Laura Malloy = Luna Lovegood

Hope that clear things up for you.**)**

**Chapter Four**

_**La Push & What they saw there**_

_Harrison Black_

The next day and a half passed quickly, routine was quickly set and, even though Hermione still complained every chance she got, the whole group of sophomores were found at lunch sneaking out to the car park and taking off towards the coastal reserve. La Push was like a town within a town. Not that it was particularly big but it was bustling full of naturally tanned people walking around in woven clothing and a giant totem pole in the middle of town. The cars quickly scooted around and ended up down at the beach. The sun glistened across the water causing it to look like a moving diamond.

Of course Hermione drove the wizards down to the beach. She had been refusing to go until Bella and Jess started talking about how good it would be to get the boys down to the beach. Harry wasn't meant to hear them talking about it, he was pretty sure Hermione was, but it caused Harry to giggle at the power they thought the wielded over the boys. Luckily for Hermione though, Angela, having been brought to the table by Hermione, had assumed the invitation was for her as well and had started preparing for the day at the beach directly after school that day. So Bella & Jess' anger wasn't that it was just them as girls, but they had to deal with the nerdy girl.

Finally pulling up at the beach, the ten kids poured from the three cars. Tyler pulling his shirt off and heading for the water as soon as his feet touched sand, Mike quickly following him causing Bella & Jess to wolf whistle as the boys flicked each other with their shirts as they raced across the dunes. Angela quickly pulled her towel and umbrella out of the back of Tyler's car and set up a place to read under the shade cast by it, while Ron rushed out to join the boys.

At some point somebody brought out a soccer ball and Jess, Bella & Mike versed Ron, Tyler and, strangely, Hermione, who had pulled her hair back into a tight bun which reminded Harry of her favourite teacher. Nigel & Angela had managed to find themselves looking through rock pools while Drake lay on his front sun bathing, though judging from the way that his towel was lit up Harry guessed he had put a minor light bending spell over him so he wouldn't get burnt. Harry found himself watching everyone else from a slight distance.

The game heated up as Mike threw himself across the sand at Ron managing to bring the taller red-head to the ground but as the ball bounced across the grey sand Tyler managed to get it dodging round Bella & kicking a goal over Jess's left shoulder. It was this that brought Harry's and the people playing soccer's attention to a trio of young men standing on the hill behind Jess. All of them had dark tanned skin and long hair. The three Quileute boys freaked Harry out a little as they had approached so subtly he hadn't even noticed them, and he cursed himself for lack of awareness. He would have to keep a better eye on the world around him if he was going to survive on the run.

Bella waved to the three boys and then gestured for them to come over. Tyler, who had gone to get the ball, greeted the boys as if he knew them. Harry guessed that these must be Bella's friends from the reserve that they talked about earlier. The two boys flanked the middle one following him subconsciously as if it was what they were designed to do. Harry noticed as the three boy's eyes slide over everyone on the beach. Jacobs eyes, unlike the other two, lingered over Mike's shirtless body and skipped over Jess's bikini top.

Harry chuckled at how oblivious everyone was to the truth that Jacobs eyes couldn't help but show even as he purposefully checked out Bella's form. The sudden laughter caused everyone to spin and look at him

"Sorry, remembered a joke from school," he lied trying to think up a joke that he could use. The only one he could think of was going to give what he saw away. He hoped they wouldn't ask.

"Whatever," Bella said cutting off any chance of letting Harry tell his joke which caused the black haired boy to sigh. She was too busy trying to impress the new people with her knowledge of the area.

"This is Jacob Black, Quill Ateara & Embry Call" she added pointing to each of the boys in turn.

"Wait isn't your last name Black, Harrison?" Mike pointed out looking at Harry.

"It's not my real name. My parents died when I was a baby, Cyrus adopted me a few years ago." Harry said, adlibbing on his much rehearsed story. The three boys had the decency to look away awkwardly as he told his story. Mike looked like he was about to apologise when Embry looking for a way to change the subject saw the ball under Tyler's arm.

"Oh cool," he started before Mike could say anything. "Can we play?"

"Sure if you can convince one of these slackers to play" Tyler said gesturing to the three boys who hadn't been playing.

"Nah it's okay. I'll just continue on my walk," Jacob said smiling at the others. Both kids hesitated for a moment before Jacob nodded and Quill knocked the ball out of Tyler's grasp.

"Looks like your with me kid," Tyler said to Embry as Aaron and Mike took off to help or hinder Quill.

Harry quickly made his way over to the remaining boy who was slowly walking down the coast line. Something about the boy drew Harry to him.

"Mind if I join you?" Harry asked walking along next to the darker boy.

"Won't your friends worry?"

"Won't yours?"

"They're used to me doing this."

"Let's say mine are too."

The two boys walked in silence until the noise of the game had died down. They had walked quite a ways down the beach, and Harry felt like talking but didn't know how to start.

"So..." Jacob started obviously also feeling awkward walking with somebody so quiet. "What was your joke?"

"Are you sure you want to hear it?" Harry replied "It might reveal some observations I made."

"Really? Now you've got me intrigued."

"Well, A man invites his mother over for dinner with at his house. His house mate helps him prepare dinner and when his mother comes, the three of them sit down to eat. A few days later his house mate is looking through the drawers and says 'You know that ladle set your mum gave you last year, it's missing.' The other man replies 'For how long?' his house mate responds with 'Since your mother came over.' The man rolls his eyes and says send her an email. The next day he sees an email from his mother in his inbox. All it says is 'I'm not saying you are gay, and I'm not saying your not gay but if you were sleeping in your own bed you wouldn't have this issue." Harry finished. Jacobs mouth fell open and he blushed a brilliant shade of vermilion.

"What... How... That's not..." He stumbled of the words

"I mean... maybe you were just admiring Mike, but most guy don't spend that much time admiring another guy's glutes" Harry explained and then after a moment of worry on Jacobs face he added "But don't worry, I wont tell anyone."

"Thank you" said Jacob collapsing onto the sand next to a large tree trunk.

Harry chuckled again. "You know that Bella thinks your in love with her?" Harry said as he fell onto the sand next to Jacob

"Bella thinks everyone is in love with her, give her a few weeks and she'll be convinced that the ginger or blondie are head over heals for her too." Jacob replied "And it suited me for people to think I was infatuated with Bella. It meant they didn't ask awkward questions."

"Awkward like 'will you go out with me?'" asked Harry.

"More like 'why aren't you taken?'"

"Fair enough... So, why aren't you taken?"

"Very funny" Jacob said sarcastically looking at the older boy "So is that why you wanted to walk with me. To point out that I might be gay & make fun of me for it?"

"That would be stupid."

"There's an awful lot of stupid around here."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at that. Jacob was a funny kid, and everything about him drew Harry in. It was slightly unnerving for him.

"There's something about you Jacob Black." Harry said looking at the other man.

"Oh" Jacob replied blushing "um... I'm not ready for... I mean you're..."

"No... I mean your cute but No that wasn't me trying to pick you up."

"So are you..? You know... gay?" asked the other boy, blushing furiously as he asked.

"Oh... um, well, no... but I'm not straight either."

"Um, how does that work."

"Well last year I realised I had a crush on my school rep in this sport comp & the girl he was going out with"

"Oh... I see what you mean" Jacob finished. The two boys looked out over the waves for about a minute before either of them spoke again. It was the Native boy who spoke first, asking "So you think I'm cute?"

"Oh... well... not in a bad way... like a kid. Your cute like... will be handsome." Harry explained. This time it was Jacobs turn to chuckle. "Good... your not too bad yourself."

"Now who's making fun of who?" Harry asked cocking an eyebrow at Jacob.

"No, I mean It." Jacob said, "I mean your thin as a rake, but your not bad looking"

"If that was your way of trying to pick me up, your going about it the wrong way."

"No I don't want... I mean. I'm not ready." Jacob stammered. "I just want somebody that I can talk to about this. Somebody who understands and that I don't have to come out to."

"Sure... you got a mobile?" Harry asked, and Jacob nodded pulling out an old style Nokia. Harry quickly put in his number and labelled it as Harry (Ladle). Smiling he handed the phone back to Jacob who giggled at the name.

"We should head back before people start to get suspicious. I mean Bella will be wondering where her puppy is." Harry joked standing up and holding out a hand for Jacob who grabbed it and pulled himself up.

"Yeah I guess" He said as he reached his feet. He was the same height as Harry even though he was younger. For a moment the two boys stood inches apart, hands still clasped.

"And I wouldn't want to deprive you of the view of Mike." Harry added turning back to the rest of his friends

"I have a bad habit for falling for the straight boys." Jacob replied "There was this one guy, on the rez, Sam Ulley, total bad boy has a gang and everything. But he walks around shirtless & I couldn't help but check him out."

"I can understand that." Harry responded as they started to walk back. "So anyway, you guys go to school here?"

"Yeah there's a school on the rez, but a few of us have ended up at Forks High for different reasons." Jacob replied as they approached the group.

"Where have you two been?" Bella asked suspiciously.

"We were over there getting our mack on." Harry said causing Jacob's jaw to drop and mirroring Bella, Mike & Ron's faces for a moment before Harry burst out laughing.

"Oh god... your faces were hilarious. Seriously I wish I had a camera right now." Harry said between fits of giggles.

Jacobs face fell into a relieved sigh, and the other people around the well trampled sand started to laugh. As Harry walked away he winked back at Jacob, turning the boy's face to change from russet to scarlet. Nobody seemed to notice Jacobs blush, or they put it down to the fact that Bella was laughing hard in front of him. It was Hermione who broke the laughter first.

"We need to get going if Cyrus is going to be fooled about ditching." She said after looking at her watch.

"You call your teachers by their first name?" Tyler asked as they packed up the beach.

"Better Cyrus then Professor Black." Drake said throwing a t-shirt on over his slightly less pale chest.

"Professor?" asked Quill. "Don't you mean Mr."

"Its a British thing Quill," Jake said quickly. "Didn't you watch that DVD I sent you"

"Oh right, that makes sense." he said as he threw the ball to Mike over by the cars.

The Forks kids packed up into their cars and left the three long haired boys who walked back up towards the houses. The trip back felt quicker, everyone was talking and for once Harry felt like the groups within the group had been quashed. He knew it wouldn't last, but he was happy with it happening at all. He was even more sure it wouldn't last when they arrived home to find Cyrus standing in their doorway, looking sternly at the car as it pulled up.


	5. Chapter 5: Grounded

(A/N: Hey sorry for this being for long. If been waiting on a few people & things have been happening in my life. Anyway here it is.)

**Chapter Five**

**Grounded and the mistake they made**

_Harrison Black_

The five of them walked into the living room followed by Cyrus. As he sat down Harrison noticed Jenny & Laura looking at them from the kitchen. Laura looked mildly interested as if this was a scientific study that she had been about for a while but Jenny was glaring at them obviously furious that she wasn't invited. Jenny pulled Laura back behind the door way as Cyrus walked into the room. Harrison wriggled uncomfortably on the chair that he found himself on but not as uncomfortable as Nigel looked squashed between Ronny & Hermione.

"How could you Harry? It was reckless, stupid and just plane dangerous. What if you had been caught out? What if you had been attacked? Give me three good reasons not to ground you right this instant" Cyrus said looking at the raven haired boy. Harry looked at his godfather and sighed. Cyrus was confused by the sigh it sounded like he was just disappointed with the older man. Like he hadn't got some concept he had been trying to explain.

"Dad" he said shaking his head at the older man. "three reasons... okay. Well first we are meant to blend in. We have to act like teenagers rather then automatons, that means that we have to brake some rules." he explained holding up a finger. "Second I wanted to find out more about this place and know where was and wasn't safe to run if we need it, I think we can use La'Push if La'Push comes to La'Shove." he added another finger giggling at his joke, nobody else around the couches joined him so he shut upp and finished what he was saying. "finally it wasn't really any risk, Drake, Hermione, Nigel & I all had our wands on us all hidden differently." Harry finished by pulling a wand out from behind his ear where he had it had been vanished to. Drake & Nigel both pulled from hidden pocked in their board shorts and Hermione revealed it as one of the chopsticks that held up her bun.

"Having said that" Harry continued while Sirius looked shocked. "You need to ground us"

"What?" Ronny moaned from where he sat. "you just pointed out that he didn't need to"

"Ron think about what Harry said. We need to fit in. All of us including Cyrus" Hermione explained gently.

"But I've got try outs Friday"

"Well then there's another reason to do it. You can't Aaron, you being grounded is a normal excuse for you not going." Cyrus said looking at the red-haired boy

"Why can't I?" Ronny whined

"Because we need as few strings as possible. Right now all of us can make a brake without any issues. If we have people relying on us, expecting us places then people notice when we disappear" Cyrus explained.

Harry looked at his feet when Cyrus said this. He was the first person in their group to give out their mobile number as far as he knew. But the way the Jacob had sounded when they were alone on the beach, so relieved that there was somebody to talk to. He knew that he would have to make an excuse to the boy if they needed to leave. He was so caught up in his mind that it was only broken when Aaron stood up.

"So dad what's our punishment?" Harry said finally braking what ever argument Cyrus & Aaron were having

"Your all grounded for the rest of the week. School and home are the only places you'll see until Monday next week."

"This is ridiculous" the red head said storming out of the room. Hermione quickly following him.

Cyrus sat down in the chair that Drake vacated as everybody cleared the room. He ran his hands through his hair and scratched at his wrist. He knew it was were his skin was scared due to the manacles were.

"Well that worked out well for us" Cyrus said. "Almost too well, Like somebody planned it"

"Sure like I would plan for my best friend to hate everyone"

"He'll get over that in a week" the older man said looking around to make sure nobody was listening "It was a good plan Harry. Though I would have expected it from Drake"

"Thanks dad but I think I should just go upstairs" Harry said moving to the stair wells and glancing back at his godfather before slipping up stairs to his room.

As if cued by him being safe in he room Harrison's phone buzzed a vibration from his pocket.

ᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥ

_Hermione Grange_

The next days crawled by. Ron wouldn't talk to anyone even his girlfriend and spent most of his day sitting with Mike, which wasn't that unusual, but talking in a hushed whisper. Anything less then low yell was unusual for those boys. So Hermione sat in class next to Angela but instead of focusing on class she was trying to work out what Ron was up to.

By friday lunch word had gotten around and Bella & Jess could barely contain their excitement at the fact that the Hermione had been grounded until they realised that that meant the rest of the British kids were as well. Hermione just rolled her eyes the whole time it reminding her of Pavati & Lavander screaming at the new photo's of Draken, the Vampire host of _The Witching Hour_. She had grown accustomed to being the outsider in the girls group but at least now she had Angela.

Just before lunch finished Ron approached Hermione. He looked grumpy and hunched over himself like he did when he was in a bad mood. After standing there for a few minutes as if tossing up how to say it he finally said "I hate Cyrus, He doesn't sodding trust me"

"What happened this time" She said touching his arm

"He heard me talking football, not even anything to do with the team, and told me that I had to head home with him tonight"

"Oh" she squeaked, her mind suddenly flaring into a billion questions. _"Why doesn't he trust me to bring Ron home, What can he do that she cant, Why was Ron talking about football, How could Cyrus insult her like this..."._ She was almost to caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't hear Ron say "I'll see you at home" and stalk away down the hallway.

Hermione was in a stupor for the rest of the day. She didn't have another class with Ron. One was with Drake and the other was with Nigel. By the end of the day she was so caught up in the mistrust that she barley waited for Harry to emerge from the Gym before taking off before heading back to the safe house. All the while Harry was busy texting somebody. The slight buzz from the text message was starting to get on her nerves when she finally pulled into the drive. She stormed into the house and collapsed into a chair in the sitting room.

It took Drake another few minutes to get home he stalked through the door and upstairs followed by Jenny & Laura. Finally after 20 more minutes Hermione heard the third car pulled up to the street. Cyrus came through the door shutting it behind him. Hermione cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Where's Ron?" she asked looking quizzically at the older man.

"I don't know, Didn't he go home with you?" Cyrus replied mirroring Hermione's look.

"He told me, you said that he had to go home with you"

"Damn it he must have gone to try outs" Cyrus said hitting the door frame as he spoke.

Harrison, Jenny & Nigel quickly appeared at the top of the stairs.

"What's going on?" Asked the raven haired boy.

"Ron tricked me and gone to try outs" Hermione said cursing her own foolishness

"We have to get him back" Harry said starting to walk down the stairs.

"I'll go, Hermione you're with me" Jenny said pushing Harry back towards his room

As they piled into the cars at the end of school Harry asked Hermione where Ron was. She grumbled something about heading with Drake today. It felt odd to Harry but didn't saying anything as they sped down the roads towards home. Harry realised what felt odd about it when they got back. Ron still hadn't got over the fact Drake had been a snake. Sure enough when the two cars pulled up outside the house Aaron wasn't to be seen from any of the cars.

"The Tryout was today" Nigel replied matter of factly when they tried to work out where Ron would be. "Mike & Tyler were talking about it in class today"

"Bollocks" Cyrus said at the revelation.

"Its okay" Jenny said "Ron's never been particularly good at sport, Its always been something he's wanted to do and couldn't quite make it."

"That's horrible" Hermione said aghast at Ron's sister

"You sure you shouldn't have been a Snake?" Drake asked smirking at the girl "When did Ron tell you to cover for him?"

"Your quick blondie but I can't he's my brother"

"He's the one person who forgets his wand" Drake responded to the girls concern "You really want him out there with no defence"

"Send Jenny and Hermione" Laura said in her wispy voice

"Their the two that makes sense." She continued when people started to protest. "Girl friend and sister"

"I'm happy to go." Jenny said at the same time as Hermione said "We can do that"

"Fine go just bring him back safely" Cyrus said and the two girls headed for the door.

"What... Why" Nigel said looking confused

"Hermione, girlfriend, me, sister & semi-poluar junior. Were meant to go and support the football players" Jenny explained descending the stairs. "It wont look as weird if we go, but no boys go to these things, I've seen enough high school movies to know that"

As Jenny finished talking she grabbed Hermione's arm and led her out the door. Hermoine suddenly glad that she had been tortured most nights with _"A Cinderella Story"_ and _"Mean Girls"_ and _"Its a Boy Girl thing"_ and any other American high school movie that Jenny could get her hands on. Drake had parked in Hermione's Four-wheeler so the two got into the very uncool people mover, wishing that Cyrus had taken their advice on a nice volvo or station wagon and drove back towards school in the afternoon sun.

ᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥ

_Bella Swan_

Aaron and I walked out of the school towards the sports field. He was in a t-shirt and a pair of sweat-pants over his shorts. He was obviously nervous and excited. I was kinda surprised that he snuck past the rest of the kids in order for a possibility of a short term stint on the team but I had to admit it made him more attractive. I'm willing to admit I have always had a thing for dangerous bad boys and even just the slight naughtiness of this was changing my mind about red-heads.

I quickly fell into the stands next to Jess. When I say fell I mean literally fell, I wasn't exactly the most agile person, it was the reason I had never been on the cheer team. There were a few girls sitting down in the front of the bleachers cheering for their boyfriends or what ever they did. Jess and I always used this time for the same thing, Catching up on gossip & checking out football players.

"So... Hottest out of the Interlopers?" Jess asked me as we sat there. I thought about it for a moment

"Aaron's is okay, but I'd have to say Harrison, with his brooding he's got the bad boy all down" I replied thinking about way he hid behind his hoodie. I could see him setting fire to the school or stealing a car with the same disregard he took to talking with Jacob. The image of the two of them flicked into her mind and a pang of jealousy flowed through her. She had never seen Jacob that open with anyone.

"I would have to say Aaron is cute" Jess responded braking me out of my own world.

"Aaron's a taken man Jessica" I said teasingly

"you said him"

"Yeah but I'm a taken girl" I said before looking around "Then again Posh Brit isn't around is she?"

"What are you saying" asked the other girl cautiously

"Well, I'm just thinking what frizzy doesn't know can't hurt her" I said.

To be honest I don't particularly like Hermione, She's way to well nerdy for me and she had brought other geeks across. The only reason that she was still around with our group was because of her connection to the possible football player and if that connection was to brake then she could just fall back into the brainy bunch and leave us alone. Truth be told I'd be saying the same thing about Nigel if I didn't see the potential to make something out of him.

"No I couldn't do that." Jess replied shocked at my suggestion

"Fine...your loss" I said looking back at the field where the coach had split the team into two groups, shirts and skins. Unfortunatly Mike had been put in-charge of shirts so was still covering up his chest but that meant that Derek, the captain & senior badboy had pulled off his shirt to lead the skins. Next to him looking even paler then normal stood Aaron his top as bare as the day he was born. I hummed in appreciation. Next to me Jess muttered "I guess one kiss... If he gets on the team. As a congratulations, I mean Hermione couldn't even make it out to watch him try out"

ᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥ

_Aaron Wesley_

Aaron had done laps, push ups, sit ups, thrown the ball, and even played a game of touch to see how they could handle themselves. He had put all of the anger he had built up for Sirius and Harry and Hermione and Everyone over the last month in to his game. It had made him sweaty and caused his body to be racked with pain. So when the coach had called the team in to the centre of the field Ron groaned at what else they could be forced to do. At this stage nothing short of a cage fight would surprise him except for what the coach actually did.

"Okay ladies, you all did a good job out there. I'm going to call out the names of the kids who made starter, then the kids benched. If you're name ain't called you ain't good enough this year" The gruff man said "Hale," he started throwing a shirt the guy who had leading the skins, No surprise there he was captain after all" Newton, Justins, Crowley...". It was at this point Ron tuned out. He stay tuned out until he got a face full of smelly shirt. "Wait what?" he said, realising to late that it was out loud.

"What you say Wesley?" Coach Clapp said looking at the red-head boy like he was something smelly on the underside of his shoe

"Nothing coach" Ron said turning a brilliant shade of magenta

"Good.. Rosinball" he said throwing the last shirt at a short, thin boy standing on the other side of cluster. "Rest of you get out"

Ron was to busy look at his shirt. It was about three sizes to big for him and looked broad enough to carry two of him but he didn't care. This was the first time that he had been good at sport. Charlie, Fred, George, even Ginny had always been better then him at sport. But now look at him, nobody else in their group could had made it on the team, but he could.

"Hey you might only be bench, but hell at least your on to team" said Mike whacking Ron on his still shirtless form. Ron threw his shirt over his shoulder smiling at the other boy while the other kids on the team congratulated each other.

Suddenly the team members were surrounded by girls. Mike was in a passionate embrace with Bella. Tyler was hugging some cheerleader with huge... tracts of land and suddenly Jess was pulling him into a hug. He hugged her back realising that it would look odd not to. But soon the hug changed and Jess was kissing him & he was kissing her back.

"You little whore!" came a shout from down the field. Ron broke the kiss to see Hermione and Ginny marching towards him. He felt himself go hot and a blush creeping up from his still shirtless body. Next to him he saw Jess mimic him turning redder then a tomato & trying to hide behind Ron which was hard because Ron had thought of the same thing trying to duck behind the curly haired girl.


	6. Chapter 6: The Cullens

_(A.N. Hey thanks for everyones comments and reviews, Hope that you enjoy this chapter__) _

**Chapter Six**

**The Cullens and the dangers they pose**

_Harrison Black_

The following days were the weekend from hell. When Herione walked Through the door with a large black eye and what looked like chunks of hair missing and tears running down her face Harry knew something more then cutting curfew had happened. Following her was Jenny, who looked relatively fine in comparison to Hermione and Ron who followed with large hand shaped bruises on across his cheeks. After Ron had padded up to his room Jenny filled us all in on what happened causing Drake to hit the table resulting in one of the legs braking which he fixed quickly.

Over the next few days Harry had tried talking to Ron, whose bruises had flourished into bright purple and green welts across his face, but not really wanting to get on the wrong side of Hermione, Jenny and his room-mate harry spent most of the weekend in his room sending text messages to and fro with a certain dark haired teen. On Sunday, in order to do something, he called a defence against the dark arts meeting and started to teach them all the spells he had picked up during his adventures starting with the patronus charm. Harry showed them all with a flick of his wand Producing a large stage its powerful muscles rippling beneath the glowing skin. With no dementors around though it was a lot easier to produce a patronus buy the end of the lesson everyone but Hermione and Aaron had at least produced a glowing ball of energy & Laura's had even developed rabbit ears.

As well as being trapped inside by the "grounding", the clouds came rolling in over the mountains bring with them what seemed like an constant stream of rain which meant that even going out into the back yard to get away from people was impossible. Everyone in the house was thankful when monday came round again. Even Cyrus who hated his job started smiling again come Monday because it meant getting away from the moody teens. Of course it was still raining but that didn't stop them fro piling into cars smiling at each other. Harry pulled his hoodie closer around his thin frame as he walked towards the car stopping for a moment before the four wheel-drive before moving on to Drakes sports car.

It was better to be at school then at home. Other people meant that he could find people who weren't moody. Of course the talk of the town was the fight between Jess and Hermione. The three boys were so distracted trying to avoid questions and comments that they almost hid in the classroom before looking. Harry who was leading saw the danger first. He stopped in the doorway forcing Nigel & Drake to follow suit. After a moment an avoid Ben Austin started to complain and walk through the three. Nobody seemed to notice that sitting in the middle of the class room was a boy. His hair was short and messy & his skin was pale with a slightly glisten to it. His yellow eyes found the three wizards standing in the door way and the four looked at each other for a moment.

"Vampire" Nigel muttered under his breath next to Harry and with that the three boys were off down the corridor. With a single twitch they had their wands in hands though the large groups of muggles around them caused them to keep their spells to themselves. Drake, Harry & Nigel quickly pulled out through a side door to a concreted area. A grid of four squares was painted on the ground. The three continued across the concrete towards the football field up above the rest of the school. The bleachers would hide them as well.

"Call Hermione, I'll Call luna, Harry call Sirus" Drake yelled as they ran as he pulled out his phone.

Wand in one hand phone in the other the three ran passed windows of classrooms seeing kids & teachers alike daze as they did. Suddenly the path was blocked by two more vampires. A tall blond boy and a short girl with a spiky hair cut.

"_Stupify"_ Drake said taking off in another direction. The red spell bounced off the girl's back as she jumped in front of the spell.

"Wizards" she said eyes widening but Harry and Nigel were already taking off after Drake. They had almost made it to a tree line when they found themselves face to fang with the boy from their class. Behind them they heard that the two others had appeared, girl apparently completely shaken off the spell.

"The Cullen's I presume?" Drake said pointing his wand at vampire from class.

"The British kids... How..." the bronze haired vampire.

"But vampires never live in one place for any length of time" Nigel said pointing his wand at the couple.

"Edward, do I need to get Emmet?" asked the girl

"I don't know, That kids the only one I can get a good read on" nodding his head to Nigel

"Start talking or I start hexing" Drake said raising his wand again causing Harry to remember and point his wand at the blond boy.

"Not here" Edward said "Neither of us can let our secrets get out & Carlisle will want to here this from the witches mouth"

"We should destroy you" Drake growled looking harder at Edward

"Please just hear us out" Edward pleaded. That took Harry back, he never thought his first meeting with a vampire would have the vampire pleading for his life.

"Fine... There's a caravan park, just out of town" Harry suggested

"We'll be there in thirty two minutes" the pixie haired girl said eyes unfocused.

"okay fine" Harry said slightly unsure before the three vampires took off at the super speed.

The three boys looked at each other for a moment before getting on their phones calling the people they were before the vampires cornered them. Twenty minutes later the eight of them were piled into the people mover with a pair of brooms in the back. All the arguments from earlier had been forgotten in the fear and intrigue that the vampires had caused. Next to him sat Drake looking like his he was halfway between excited and scared, Harry knew how he felt. As they turned down the dusty strip that led to the caravan park he tightened his grip on his wand. If the pixie had been right they were a few minutes earlier then the vampires.

Cyrus turned around to the car from where he sat in the drivers position.

"Okay so Vampires are dangerous but I know a couple of protective charms" he admitted to the rest of the car "Its not much but hell its better then you would have learned form Gilderoy Locked-up." For a moment Laura looked shocked but when the the only other reaction was Aaron chuckling she regained her composure. Cyrus pulled out the hawthorn wand he had bought in chicargo and pointed it at Harry. Slowly he waved the wand and cast _"Allium spiritus__*__"._

There was a slight green glow at the end of his wand and Harry shivered slightly as a tingle worked its way from his head to his feet and caused a strange taste in the back of his throat. Cyrus then moved on to Ron who was sitting behind him repeating the processes. Once everyone had been protected the group stepped out from the car and into the caravan park which was empty apart from the five caravans that could be rented out. Drake, Harry & Hermione quickly checked them and once they were found to be empty they trudged back through the mud to the rest of them.

Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Drake and Hermione subtly casting charms as he they walked back. He smirked at their similarity but quickly lost his smile as a group of seven vampire stalked into the clearing from the forest. Their skin glistening slightly in the the dull light. Not enough to draw attention to anyone apart from those who were looking for it. They walked in a line and as they when they were a few meters away they all gagged appearing to choke on something in the air.

"What is that smell" said the largest one with a dark brown crew cut gagging

"It smells like... Garlic?" said the blond one next to him causing the pixie haired girl the giggle

"Its a protective charm" Harry said from the centre of their group and from next to him Cyrus nodded.

"only vampires can smell it" he said putting a hand on Harry's shoulder "its the reason that people thought garlic warded off vampires."

"I've heard of this... never seen... or should I say smelt it before" said the eldest man with a slight English accent. He looked far younger then Cyrus but Harry knew that didn't really mean much.

The man looked like his was in his early twenties with the fair hair and looks of a model. He like the rest of the coven had bright amber eyes. Harry never understood how bright red eyes, or in this case amber eyes, didn't draw attention from the muggles around them. Particularly in this case since they were meant to be actually related but in all the time he had been in town nobody had talked about their eyes as if they hadn't noticed or just didn't care.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme" he said gesturing to the woman next to him. She wasn't what most people would think of as beautiful. Not like the blond vampire on the end who looked like a supermodel. No the correct term for her would be glamorous with brown hair which fell around her face like a black and white movie star. She looked like she was the eldest but for all Harry knew the big guy or the pixie could be the eldest.

"These are my children" he added "Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie & Emmett" he added gesturing to each of the teenage vampires.

"You sired all of these Vampires?" asked Cyrus looking over the group of vampires as if working out how to defend the if needed.

"No truthfully I only sired Edward, Emse, Rosalie & Emmett... In that order" Said the oldest vampire "Jasper and Alice have come to us recently. Looking for a different way of life from what they had known."

"So... you're wizards?" asked Emmett, the large boy who had almost thrown up earlier. He was taller then even Ron was twice as wide as Harry was. Harry assumed that his size like in normal society would mean he was stronger then the rest of his family

"You're vampires?" replied Nigel who surprised everyone by speaking. "How can you live together and around humans"

"We don't eat humans" said Rosalie as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sure you don't so how do you survive?" Drake scoffed

"We drink animal blood, Bears, deers, wolves there are lot of animals in these forests" said Edward apparently cutting off Carlisle as if it was important that he answer the question.

"I've never heard of a vampire doing that" Cyrus stated his wand flicking up to point at the other man.

"I only know of two covens myself" Carlisle explained "here and in Canada"

"Must be an American thing" Jenny muttered from down the line

A fem minutes past and then Cyrus put his wand back into his pocket. "My name is Cyrus Black... truth be told were on the run from the politics of the English wizard world"

"Pleasure to meet you Cyrus" Carlisle said before stepping into the garlic fumes and holding out his hand to shake their teachers. Cyrus took his hand and smiled when he didn't try to attack him

"You're lying" Edward said as the two men shook hands and all eyes and wands turned to him. "Your names Sirius Black"

Carlisle pulled his hand back and snarled showing his white marble fangs. "I know that name, you're a mass murder"

"No he's not, He was framed by one of Voldermort's Death Eaters & has saved me and my friends from Albus Dumbledore"

"I don't know who you are child but you have been lied to" Carlisle said not even looking at Harry. "Voldermort was already missing when Sirus Black killed all those people & Albus Dumbledore is a good man"

"I'm Harry Potter and your the one that's wrong Mr. Cullen" Harry said causing the entire vampire coven to gape at Harry.

"You're... But... Harry Potter" Esme gasped from where she stood while Carslise for the first time looked at the boy. His golden eyes flicked to the boys forhead.

"Peter Pettigrew betrayed my family and lead Voldermort to them killing both my parents and almost killing the man himself. When Sirius found out he confronted Pettigrew who blew up a street and ran away in the form of a rat. Sirius Black is an innocent man" Harry explained

"And as for Dumbledore being a good man well..." Harry added brushing his hair out of his eyes only to have it fall back in the moment his hand left it. "He forced me to live with my abusive relatives who used to beat & starved me because of my magic. He has been so neglectful that he has let psychopaths and dementors into his school and last year Dumbledore used me as bait to try and work out which of many possible mad man was attempting to kill me. It was my defence against the dark arts professor in case you wanted to know. A man he hired and who not only delivered me to Voldermort & helped him reform a body but also tortured me almost to death" Harry continued not able to help but remember being lashed to the a chair as the smell of his own burnt flesh and sounds of his screams filled the air all the while the insane giggling of the snake like man standing over him. "But you're probably right, Dumbledore is a good man." he finished barely able to keep himself up. His face had turned even whiter than usual and tears leaked from the corner of one eye.

The Vampires and the Wizards stood looking at Harry opened mouthed. He hadn't told anyone what had happened to him in Mad Eye's office until this point. When Dumbledore, McGonagall & Snape had got into the room Harry was dazed and out of it. His vision was red and blurry through the blood that had poured down his face from his scar. He remembered through the haze of pain and blood a wall exploding as Snap & McGonagall rushed in the later transfiguring the man who had been Mad Eye when he had began into a giant chess piece after punching him in the face. Harry had obviously blacked out at that point. He woke up screaming in the hospital wing late on McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey & Professor Sprout standing around casting spells and giving him potions. Not far away Sirius in his dog for was curled up on the bed watching him. Not even Hermione or Ron had known everything.

Harry felt a hand land on his shoulder and before he could control it he flinched away and there was a moment before he shot Jenny an apologetic look.

"Maybe I have been wrong about some things" Carlisle said before stepping back. Harry shook his head and then looked at the Vampires.

"My name is Harrison Black, I'm the Adoptive son of Cyrus here" he said suddenly back to his old self but everyone was still looking at him. For the first time Drake noticed that his smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

ᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥ

_Edward Cullen_

The mental block around the black haired boy had fallen for just a moment. Like water leaking out from behind a dam. The moment it did I wished that it hadn't. His brain was a battlefield and in those few moments I could see everything he had gone through. I felt what it was like to be tortured, to be blinded by blood and to have every part of my body feel like it was on fire. I was never going to be able to get them out of my memory. At the same time I felt Jasper flinch as he felt the fear and pain and horror of both me and the black haired boy.

There was so much pain but no desire to return the favour to anyone. Just the desire to by left alone and live his life. I couldn't blame him and I had to admit I focus on the boy until his friend from earlier the blond one introduced himself. Drake he called himself and like before I found a strange in ability to read him. It wasn't the same as Harry's, who had obviously disconnected due to the traumatic events of his life, and his mind wasn't the same nothing as Bella Swan's mind. It was more like there was a wall around it that I couldn't get through.

A wall made up of spells and fuzzy images and what he had for breakfast three days ago. The more I tried to look the fuzzier things got. Like one of those 3D puzzles that if you let your eyes relax you see it. I had never been good at those. His fuz drew me to him, It made me want to know more about him. I picked up from the minds around me that his name was Draco Malfoy rather then Drake Malloy and that he had been a son of a high ranking death eater. I saw images of him smearing and even even one of him crying pleading but all passing flashes, nothing substantial.

That was all I could gleam about him without asking questions about the boy and that would show my hand. I didn't like not knowing things. It was the same as what happened with Bella Swan. When she had first rocked up she had been mysterious. The enigma which was her mind had drawn me to her. I had though I might have found my mate, somebody who I couldn't read. Then I realised that I may well have not been able to read her because there was nothing to read. She was as shallow and petty as all the other girls in the school, possibly more so and when she asked me out the thought disgusted me as much as when Jess, Lauren, and Eric had.

It wasn't the same with the blonde boy. Maybe it was because he was a wizard or maybe it was due to the different sort of absence of mind. It caused me to decided to find out as much as I could about him. But as I went back to touching his mind I saw the boy look at me as if realising I was in there. I quickly moved to somebody else before he realised that I was focusing on him but I couldn't help but admit that his realisation of my presence convinced me more to learn about him.


	7. Chapter 7: Showing Off

**Chapter Seven**

**Showing Off and the mistakes we made**

_Harrison Black_

For the next hour or so the two groups talked. To begin with it was about the truce and the different groups but soon the conversations split into general chit chat. Finally it was Esme who suggested that instead of standing around in the cold field all day they should head back to their house and she could make everyone a nice mug of cocoa. At first Harry was weary but when after he practised a few spells in his head for throwing away vampires he agreed to go.

The house was amazing set off in the woods away from the prying eyes of the town. It was built up into a large bank of trees which gave it the impression of some sort of ultramodern castle made of of pine and glass. Inside was just as sheek with chrome and white dominating the rooms. Hard wood floors and in the middle of the sitting room sat a large black grand panio which would have had his aunt trying to get to it to bash out something with her horribly inexperienced hands.

Once inside Esme decided that they had to have food as well as their hot chocolate and started whipping around the kitchen, which was surprisingly well stocked. When Hermione asked why vampires, who couldn't eat, had so much food Esme just said "Well we have to keep up the pretence".

"Esme always loved to cook" Carlisle explained to Harry & Cyrus as he looked through a large bookshelf for a a few pieces of history papers. "I bet she's happy your around just so she actually gets to see your faces, she normally has to run any food to the next town so not waist anything". The thought brought a smile to Harry's face. He understood a love of cooking, while he was with his Aunt and Uncle cooking was the only thing that he had control over.

After a few minutes with their cocoa and a large sandwich in had Harry took a quick look over the room. Hermione was sitting at the breakfast bar watching Emse rush around the kitchen, in once sat Laura and Alice chatting while they played a game of chess while Jasper and Jenny sat either side of them looking bored. On the couch Aaron and Nigel sat several seats away fro Emmett who was talking loudly about something braking only to laugh occasionally slapping his leg with bone braking force. In the last corner sat Rosalie and Drake not exactly talking but not fighting either. It took Harry a few seconds before he found Edward who was sitting behind the large panio. His fingers moved soundlessly over the keys obviously playing something complex while not pressing the keys with enough force to make sound.

Harry Excused himself from the two adults and made his way to the youngest looking vampire.

"Hello Harrison" the vampire said without looking up from the panio

"At least you stopped calling me Harry Potter" Harry smirking causing the other boy to look up at him.

"Sorry about that..." he mummbled coyly. Harry was sure if vampires could blush would be the colour of a beat.

"Its no problem" Harry assured him sitting down on the piano stool facing the rest of the house and carefully put his drink down on the side table. "So, your a telepath" He added causing Edward to stop his miming and look up at him.

"How did you know?" Edward asked in an undertone as if the rest of his "family" didn't know.

"It was either that or empath, you flinched when I was talking about what happened to me" Harry replied smiling at him. Edward looked down at his feet as if he was embarrassed about it.

"I... that was the first and last thing I've read off you." Edward said. "I'm sorry for intruding"

"Maybe I'm just broken" he joked but Edward stayed silent for a few moments.

"No, You're just more guarded then most... You've had a heard life" he replied looking back at harry.

"Well that's true... So anything else your family can do." Harry asked the other man.

ᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥᴥ

_Drake Malloy_

"Oh that's a good idea" Somebody, probably Esme said when Harry & Edward suggested that the two groups show off what they could do to each other. It was defiantly a Gryffindor idea, an opportunity to show off but it had its tacticle advantages. If there was any chance of being an enemie with the vampires Drake wanted to know what they could do so by the time Esme, defiantly her this time, said "Just let me put out a cake tray" the blonde was already at the door.

Following me came Rosalie who was as gorgeous as Ilera Kirke, the Druidic singer (which was the magical equivalent of muggle folk singers). Then Emmett who was big a as a bear and Drake had noticed followed Rose around like a puppy most of the time. Then Jenny, Laura, Alice & Jasper followed by Harry and Edward talking in undertones. They had obviously become fast friends which caused pangs of jealousy to surge through him. Harry had been his only friend since they started this who stupid going to America deal. Drake narrowed his eyes sightly at the alburn haired man before sitting in a large garden chair.

The two groups quickly exited the room with Esme putting the biscuits on the table next to Drake were Harry, the only one actually drinking his drink, put it next to the platter. Drake caused his wand to shoot out as the two boy walked past him Harry stopping with the wizards and Edward continuing on to the vampires.

"So who goes first?" Emmett asked looking between Cyrus and Carlisle.

"How about we do a spell and you show us a power?" Cyrus replied before looking over a Jenny. "Jen you go first" he said smiling at the Red Head girl. Drake had grown to respect the young girl but he hadn't really seen her in action. She smirked and then flicked her wand.

"_Diffindo"_ she cast at on of the large tree's surrounding the house which exploded out wards

"_Protego"_ Hermione threw back casting a bubble of energy around them as flakes of tree rained down of them ranging from the size of butter beers to the size of cauldrons.

"Impressive" Carlisle said under his breath "Um... since your so impatient Emmett why don't you go first" added the older vampire.

"Emmett is our strongest member" Rosalie said obviously proud of her husband. Emmett smiled at her and kissed her chastely on the lips before walking out to the cars parked in the driveway. Slowly and carefully he picked up the Jeep, which he had driven to school in that morning, as if it was little more then a cardboard replica. He smiled at the wizards before throwing the Jeep up in the air. All eight of the wizards watched as the car flew up into the air

"If your drop this Emmett I am not buying you a new Jeep" Esme said from where she was standing cutting up cake.

"How about a Hummer" Emmett said smiling the way only a son could to a mother before counting on his fingers and catching the car as it plummeted back towards the earth. The tow ball bent slightly be apart from that the car seemed to be okay.

"Told you he was strong" Rosalie muttered looking over at Drake. The blond had to admit he was impressed with the vampires strength.

"Hermione, you're up" Cyrus said patting the girl next to him on the shoulder. As Hermione stepped forward she looked worried. Even in the short time Drake had known the girl he could pick what she was scared about. It wasn't so much that she weather or not she could do a spell but more what spell would be the most impressive. Finally she looked up smiling again as if confidant about what she was going to do. After muttering a few words under her breath three flames the size of those produced by cigarette lighter appeared all bright blue in colour.

"These are call bluebell flames, They're water proof and can exist without fuel or oxygen." she explained "They produce light and a warmth though never hot enough to burn even if you hold them like this." she added throwing on towards Esme, one to Rosalie & one to Edward.

"They're just flames" Rosalie stated blankly

"Oh they're pretty Rosalie" Esme argued and put on the table next to the mug of chocolate.

"Put the cup on it Esme" said Hermione. Esme hesitated a moment before slowly placing the mug on the flame which spread out around the cup licking around the base. After about 20 seconds the cup started to simmer slightly.

"Oh its boiling" Esme said giggle.

"let me go next" Edward said cutting off Rosalie who looked like she was about to volunteer. "As you all know by now I can read minds" Edward said looking at Drake

"So what are you going to do, Get us to think of a number" Asked Wesley from where he was sitting.

"Ron" Hermione chastised him causing the red-haired boy to smile.

"No actually I was going to show you how useful it could be in a fight." Edward said glancing across the people his eyes finally shifting from Drake to Harry. "Would you help me Cyrus"

Drake didn't like this either. Cyrus cast an eye around the clearing but in the end shrugged and wandered out. If there was a time that they could do some serious damage it was now. Having just shown how strong they were they could kill Cyrus and then move on to the rest of them. Drake was ready to jump in if need be.

"I want you to attack me Mr. Black" said the amber eyed vampire. Cyrus looked at the other man for a moment then flicked his wand not even saying a spell. A blue light shot from his wand and Drake's breath caught in his mouth as Edward spun out of the way. As the fight continued drake couldn't help but admire the speed and control that Edward had over his body. The way he dodged out of the path of the multicoloured lights of spells.

"I give up" Cyrus said finally sweaty and frustrated

"Hey don't beat yourself up, you got closer then most of us" Emmett said smirking as he noticed part of Edward's jacket was smouldering.

Cyrus looked around the group. "Harry, your up" Edward smiled at that and it caused the pang of jealousy to return. Then Edward glanced over at him. He felt the telepath touch his mind and he made sure his occlumency was still up around his mind. Harry walked out into the middle of the circle and concentrated in then spoke a spell under his breath. From the end of his wand burst a large silvery-blue light which formed into the shape of a stag.

Drake heard several gasps from around the clearing. Jenny, Laura and he realised later even himself had gasped. A Patronus was not something you expected that an 15 year old could do.

"This is called a Patronus it is one of the most powerful protective spells in the whole magical compunity." Harry explained as the deer trotted around the circle. As it came near Drake he could feel the warmth and power from the beast. As it walked past the vampires he saw all of them get drawn to it. Jasper seemed the most drawn to it, his eyes darkening and Alice seemed to hold him back.

"It is made out of raw emotion" Harry explained "Every happy thought, every good memory, every hope and every desire" and suddenly from the line Jasper rushed forward jumping through the light which vanished causing Jasper writhing on the ground in pleasure and agony.

"What?" Harry said looking at the man.

"Jasper is emotionally sensitive" said Carsile

"A empath, you should have told us" Cyrus said but Harry couldn't help but look horrified. That much joy, and hope and pleasure would be impossible to ignore.

"Alice I'm so..." Harry started but Alice just yelled.

"Edward something for him to bite down on. The man ripped off his shirt and shoving it into his mouth.

"Get him out of here" Rose said to Emmett who rushed across to help the marble skinned Edward pick up the still writhing man. Alice followed but stopped infront of harry for a moment touching him on the shoulder before hurrying after her husband.

"I think we should go" Hermione said looking around.


End file.
